Black, Red, White
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Skojarzenia związane z finalistami Wyborów Jesiennych. Tytuł związany luźno z nazwą sklepu


Czerń to kohl, którym maluje sobie oczy każdego dnia, by nadać sobie porażający wygląd.

Czerń to jego strój kucharski, zmieniany dokładnie co dwa lata, gdy z niego wyrastał. Wszystkie poprzednie spoczywają na dnie szafy.

Czerń to zwęglone drewno w piecu do wędzenia ryb i owoców morza.

Czerń to wymykanie się w nocy do kuchni, aby popracować jeszcze raz nad swoimi błędami.

Czerń to walizka z nożami, nieodłączny element jego wizerunku.

Czerń to tusz do rzęs, który pewnego słonecznego dnia wybrał dla Alice. Od tamtej pory nakłada go codziennie.

Czerń to mucha, element jego stroju po ukończeniu szkoły, niezbyt lubiany. Cóż jednak mógł poradzić? Ona ją dla niego wybrała.

Czerń to pieprz, którym zaprawił płatki śniadaniowe Sōmy i Akiry, gdy go zdenerwowali. Nigdy nie poznali sprawcy.

Czerń to duńskie porty nocą. Lubił chodzić tam samotnie, by kupić najświeższe ryby.

Czerń to aura, którą emanuje w czasie gotowania, żądza widoczna za każdym razem, gdy przykrywa głowę bandaną.

Czerń to specjalnie hartowane ostrze jego ulubionego noża.

Czerń to jego sposób mówienia, powolny i gęsty, niczym bulgocząca w kotle smoła.

Czerń to skandynawskie niebo w czasie nocy polarnej, nieodłączny element zimy na północy.

Czerń to perły, które podarował Alice na ostatnie urodziny spędzone w Akademii jako uczniowie, by założyła je na bankiet z okazji ukończenia szkoły. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by coś tak dobrze na niej leżało.

Czerń to jego hebanowe włosy, niesforne, rozczochrane zawsze i wszędzie, szczególnie po ściągnięciu bandany. Przyznaje to niechętnie, ale lubi, gdy panienka, jak ją oficjalnie nazywa, rozczesuje palcami poszczególne kosmyki. Nawet, gdy wcześniej zostały nażelowane.

Czerń to Ryō Kurokiba.

* * *

Czerwień to płachta z nazwą jego rodzinnej restauracji, którą czyścił przed wyjazdem do Tōtsuki.

Czerwień to uderzone dłonie Megumi w czasie Shokugeki z szefem Shinomiyą, i jego, spuchnięte, gdy przyznał się do porażki.

Czerwień to pulsowanie w uszach, gniew, gdy ktoś zagraża jego bliskim.

Czerwień to zdjęcie dziewcząt w chińskich sukniach dla gazetki szkolnej. Wisiało przy jego biurku, podobnie jak zdjęcie kolegów z akademika (również w chińskich sukniach).

Czerwień to uśmiech matki, pokazującej mu, jak gotować. Tęskni za tamtymi czasami.

Czerwień to ostrość chińskiej kuchni, którą próbował pojąć w czasie Festiwalu.

Czerwień to spojrzenie szefa Shinomiyi, gdy załapał wreszcie, o co chodzi w kuchni francuskiej, a jego przepis na przepiórkę został doceniony. Nigdy nie zapomni nazwy, jaką otrzymało jego danie.

Czerwień to świt, który widzi z okna pokoju za każdym razem, gdy zarywa noc.

Czerwień to pełne blasku oczy Arato, kiedy podziękowała mu za zrozumienie i zmotywowanie, danie pretekstu do powrotu.

Czerwień to blizna nad okiem, pamiątka z dzieciństwa, kiedy to nóż ześlizgnął się z blatu, gdy siedział pod nim i obserwował gotujących rodziców.

Czerwień to ogień na woku przy przygotowywaniu błyskawicznej soby.

Czerwień to jagody cytryńca chińskiego, wykorzystane w daniu z niedźwiedziego mięsa, dzięki któremu udało mu się pójść dalej, rozwinąć się i uwolnić Hayamę.

Czerwień to szminka na ustach Eriny, tylko raz, w dniu ukończenia Akademii.

Czerwień to nić przeznaczenia, łącząca go z tą, którą chce uszczęśliwić swoją kuchnią.

Czerwień to przydługie pasma na czole, przytrzymywane przez opaskę zawiązywaną za każdym razem, gdy zabiera się do gotowania, przypominające w świetle zachodzącego słońca płomienną aureolę.

Czerwień to Sōma Yukihira.

* * *

Biel to wieczka opakowań wszystkich używanych przez niego przypraw.

Biel to dokument, dzięki któremu zyskał imię i nowy dom.

Biel to widok pary wodnej, niosącej z sobą aromat przygotowywanego dania.

Biel to kombinezon potrzebny w zakładach produkcyjnych, który nosił podczas Stagiaire.

Biel to przydługi fartuch Jun, niejednokrotnie służący jej za kołdrę.

Biel to świeżo ugotowany ryż przed doprawieniem go kurkumą i zielem angielskim.

Biel to żałoba, którą nosił, gdy zamknięto Instytut Shiomi.

Biel to szyld wspólnej budki na Festiwalu Księżycowym. Choć wkręcono go we współpracę, w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie narzekał.

Biel to chmury widziane z dachu Instytutu. Również jako nauczyciel z wielką chęcią ucieka w ciągu dnia, by móc wpatrywać się w obłoki, zazwyczaj z Hisako lub Kurokibą.

Biel to anielskie uczucie, niesamowity spokój ducha i natchnienie, jakich doznał, gdy Sōma pokonał go w pojedynku. Nareszcie był wolny.

Biel to wąs Hayamy, człowieka, który dał mu nazwisko.

Biel to śnieg, zobaczony po raz pierwszy pół roku po jego przyjeździe do Japonii.

Biel to czyste koszule, które wkłada każdego dnia. Wygląd stroju kucharza świadczy o jego zdolnościach, dlatego też dba, by nie ubrudziły się one w żaden sposób, szczególnie mocno barwiącymi przyprawami.

Biel to nakrycia stołowe, na których podaje swoje dania.

Biel to obrączka ślubna, obietnica złożona Hisako, by wraz z nią stawiać czoło przeciwnościom losu, tworząc niepowtarzalne połączenie zapachu i właściwości leczniczych.

Biel to związane w kucyk włosy, dawniej czesane przez Jun. Teraz, choć sam potrafi się uczesać, raz w tygodniu przychodzi do niej, by spędzić z nią trochę czasu (a także by Jun mogła zachwycać się jego młodością).

Biel to Akira Hayama.


End file.
